


state of chaos

by vectacular



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, like many others of mine, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: Three times Takeru knocks on Yusaku's door after a fight.





	state of chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over 3 days just because all my other fics are longer one's and so I wanted something short... er. Idk how it got to 2k? Where'd all these words come from? Who knows. 
> 
> This one came from looking for prompts and seeing one that's like "cleaning up someone after a fight. The pining. The tension!" And yeah. 
> 
> Title is from Diablo Swing Orchestra's [Exit Strategy of a Wrecking Ball](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eYFU6SOrVuk)!

It’s after a reheated frozen dinner, and Yusaku’s challenging himself by trying to work out some code he found online. 

When someone knocks on his door. Two tiny knocks, and Yusaku looks up in confusion. Warily, he puts his laptop down onto his bed and walks up to the door, looking through the peephole. Shocked, he opens the door to Takeru, who smiles and waves. 

“What happened?!” He bursts out, staring at the bruises and blood on Takeru’s face. Not to mention the bloody lip. 

“Nothing, it’s fine!” Takeru flaps his hand, then winces, “okay. Not as fine. But your place was closer… ?” Takeru looks apologetic, and Yusaku sighs and ushers him in. 

“Sit down,” he orders, pointing to the bed, and Takeru seems small with the way he sits on it, hands clasped as he stares at the ground. “Stay there,” he says, then goes to the bathroom, where he’s sure… There! Grabbing the first aid kit, he opens it up as he walks back to his room. 

Takeru sees the kit, face alarmed, “Yusaku, there’s no need to―“

“Yes there is,” he frowns and sits down, and Takeru’s mouth clicks shut. Glancing at the kit, he gets out cotton swabs and disinfectant. “This’ll sting,” he warns softly as he starts to dab the disinfectant on. Takeru doesn’t flinch at all. “You haven’t answered my question.” 

Takeru’s eyes dart from him to the other side, “well, uh. Just some guys being assholes, and then, yeah,” he says with a shrug. 

Frowning more, Yusaku stares at Takeru’s eyes as he cleans up the blood on the other’s cheek. “Where are your glasses?”

Takeru blinks and Yusaku decides to focus more on the bruises. He pushes out the image of Takeru’s eyelashes sweeping, and how his pulse fluttered at something so benign. Not to mention Takeru’s _ hurt_! “My glasses,” Takeru’s eyebrows furrow, and Yusaku feels his face heat as he’s pulled out of his thoughts. “They’re in my pocket,” Takeru shuffles, hands patting around his chest and pants pockets, grinning as he pulls out his glasses. 

“Good,” he says, and Takeru _ does _ wince once he puts the swab onto his split lip. “Is this a thing you did often?” 

Takeru chuckles, scratching his cheek, “here and there.” 

His eyes narrow, staring at the bruised knuckles on the other’s hand. “Your hand,” at this, Takeru’s eyes widen and he hides it behind his back. Yusaku sighs, “_Takeru_.” 

“Sorry. Habit,” the other boy says sheepishly as he brings out his hand. Yusaku holds onto Takeru’s fingers as he cleans the other’s knuckles. Takeru’s fingers flex in his, and Yusaku berates himself for letting his thoughts go off track at the feel of it. “I could’ve done this myself,” Takeru says softly, and Yusaku ducks his head down to make sure he’s getting all the blood off Takeru’s knuckles. _ Didn’t even think of that. _

“Too late. Is your other hand like this?” He mutters. 

“I―It’s just this one,” Takeru says quietly, making him glance up and realise how _ close _ they are, almost breathing each other’s air. “Thanks,” Takeru gives him a soft smile. 

Takeru’s fingers close over his, and Yusaku pulls away, face feeling even redder and heart in his throat, “it’s nothing,” he says, startled and flustered. 

* * *

It’s a dark and stormy night when Takeru knocks again. Frowning, Yusaku gets up from his homework to let Takeru in, since he’s really the only one who knocks at his door. Or at least, messages him that he’s arrived. Kusanagi usually announces his arrival by honking the horn.

Takeru stands in front of his door, glasses clutched loosely in his hands. He’s soaking wet, hair dripping down, and Yusaku’s gut twists at the cuts on Takeru’s face, blood mixing in with the water dripping down his face. He moves back to let Takeru in, who walks down the stairs and to his bed, and Yusaku catalogues the scrapes on his hands again, as well as slashes in his hoodie. 

He closes the door as Takeru sits down on the bed, legs spread as he rests his hands on either side. “Sorry,” Takeru says, voice blank and toneless, and Yusaku registers how empty the other’s eyes are as Takeru seems to stare at nothing. 

Yusaku purses his lips, unsure if the apology is for showing up like this again, or for the water dripping down onto his sheets, so he says nothing as he retrieves the first aid kit. 

Sitting down next to Takeru with the disinfectant and cotton swabs again, he works in silence as he cleans up Takeru’s face and hands. The silence itself is unsettling, considering Takeru’s always so _ animated_. Both of Takeru’s hands got hurt this time, and Yusaku leans over the other’s body to reach the other hand, which currently has a cut on it. His eyes keep getting to Takeru's jaw, eyes following droplets of water until they reach Takeru's shirt. 

There’s no reaction from Takeru, who continues to stare at the wall across from them, and Yusaku bites his lip, staring at the slashes through Takeru’s clothes as he returns. 

“Your shirt,” he says quietly, feeling embarrassed.

Takeru lets go of his glasses and reaches for his shirt, pulling the shirt and hoodie off in a swift movement, throwing it on the floor, and Yusaku’s eyes widen, mouth going dry.

Yusaku swallows a sound and wonders how Takeru’s even hidden all those muscles beneath his clothes. Not like, a bodybuilder amount, but surely the _ abs _ should’ve shown through his shirts. 

_ No! _ He mentally berates, focusing on the fresh scars on the other’s body. There are also plenty of old scars and faded bruises littered all over Takeru’s torso and arms as well, and Yusaku’s face feels hot as he purposely clears his head as he wipes the various fresh cuts. At one point, Takeru seems to tense from the pain, muscles in his arms and side shifting. Yusaku _ may _ stare at them for a bit too long before mentally shaking himself until it’s all disinfected, insides twisting in a _ very _ different way than before. 

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” He asks, relieved his voice comes out normal instead of strangled like he feels. _ I’m too bi for this. _

Takeru shakes his head, and Yusaku sighs in relief. He gets out the bandages and focuses single-mindedly on covering all the scars on the other’s torso, valiantly ignoring the part of him that’s zeroed in on how _warm_, not to mention firm Takeru is. 

When he moves to put a bandage on the slash on Takeru’s cheek, he’s alarmed to see eyes staring at him. Yusaku blinks, frozen and hoping Takeru’s piercing eyes aren’t actually looking into the thoughts that are being broadcasted from his body. “Can I stay the night?” Takeru asks.

“Yes! I mean― yes, uh. Clothes. They’re wet,” he mumbles as he puts covers the scar, then another close to Takeru’s nose on the other side of his face. 

“Can I borrow yours?” Takeru blinks, mouth tilting into a lopsided smile.

“I’ll go get some for you,” he says quickly before getting up and going over to his dresser. 

“Did you finally manage to get him into your bed?” Ai pops out of the duel disk, which is on top of said dresser, and waggles his non-existent eyebrows, and Yusaku flushes as he goes through his meagre amount of clothes, mind shorting out between Takeru wearing _ his _clothes soon, and Ai’s teasing. 

“It’s not like that!” He whisper-hisses.

“But you _ want _it to be like that,” Ai says, grin obvious in his voice. 

“That’s not―_shut up_!” 

“You _ want _ him to hold you close with his big beefy arms, you want him to whisper sweet nothings in your ears,” Ai swoons, “you want him to _ fu― _“

“Shut up before I make it so you can’t access your stupid soap operas!” He scowls and Ai giggles. 

“_Geez _ Yusaku, I’m just messing with you,” Ai says through his laughter, then waves and disappears into the duel disk. 

Clothes picked, not even sure what they are, he turns around to see Takeru, having not moved, apart to look at the ceiling, and Yusaku gulps. Defeating the Knights of Hanoi? Easy. Dealing with his emotions _ and _ hormones over the fact that he has a thing on his (currently shirtless, always hot) friend? He’d rather face a horde of Knights. 

Turning to the right, he goes into the bathroom to get a towel, taking deep and calming breaths. 

Feeling less frazzled, he returns to his room, handing Takeru the towel and clothes. He's given a tiny smile in return as Takeru rubs his hair with the towel. 

And then starts to take off his shoes, followed by his pants. Yusaku bites his tongue and drills holes into the wall opposite him, mind fixated on it rather than the other boy changing in front of him. 

* * *

Yusaku gives an annoyed scowl over to Ai and Roboppi, who are watching a soap opera on his tablet. The noise is annoying, _ and _ he’s reading a pretty interesting thriller, who’s baby is who’s isn’t as interesting as this! 

“Can you take that somewhere else?” He asks, and the A.I.’s turn to him, with Ai gasping dramatically. 

“Don’t you want to know!?” 

“No. Go watch it in the kitchen or something,” he scowls and waves his book for emphasis. Ai mutters things under his breath that make Roboppi say that they’re _ bad words, brother _ as they skulk to the kitchen. 

Rolling his eyes, he settles into his bed, glad that he’s already done all the homework he’s needed to do so he can spend his free day reading. 

The hours pass, and he’s almost to the end of the book when someone knocks on his door. 

Sighing, he gets out a bookmark (an old metro pass), saving his spot before getting up. “Takeru, you know I’m not going to―“ he gapes as Takeru waves sheepishly. With a black eye. And various other bruises that he can see, like his nose, “―do your homework for you,” he finishes meekly. 

Takeru crosses his arms and puffs his cheeks, and then winces, “I know. Can I, uh… ?”

He nods and lets Takeru in, squinting at the other boy to see if he’s hurt anywhere else. At least there’s no clothes damage… which bodes well for his sanity. Looking Takeru in the eye was _ impossible _ the day after with the thoughts swirling around his head. And that’s not even adding Takeru’s soft, just woken up look in _ his _clothes, which had Ai giving him a thumbs up when he saw.

“How do you keep ending up like this?” He sighs, shaking his head as Takeru sits down on the bed.

“Circumstances,” Takeru says, which makes Yusaku give him a flat look as he shuts the door. 

“Should I start keeping the kit out here instead of the bathroom?” He asks, mainly rhetorically as he goes to get the first-aid kit, ignoring how Ai and Roboppi have stopped watching their soap opera in the kitchen. Shutting the kitchen door on the way back to the bed, he raises an eyebrow as Takeru shrugs. 

“I _ have _ gotten into other fights without coming to you,” the other boy says, like that makes anything better at all. 

“So what makes these visits so special?” He frowns, shaking the bottle of disinfectant. He should have enough. The cotton swabs though… definitely need more of those. 

Takeru blinks innocently at him, “because I wanted to see you.” 

Scowling, he ducks his head to hide the red he can feel on his cheeks, feeling his heart’s bursting with happiness at the simple words, “you know you don’t have to fight people to see me, right?” 

Takeru laughs, then _ ow's_ because of the bruise on his nose. “I know,” Takeru pouts at him as he starts to apply the disinfectant onto Takeru’s nose, “I guess… it’s nice to be taken care of?” 

“Didn’t your grandparents do this?” He frowns as he goes over the black eye, with Takeru closing it so he can clean the eyelid. 

“When I was _ younger_, yeah, but after getting a _ reputation_, it was just easier to deal with it myself then bother them. I got enough disappointed looks from them without adding this,” Takeru says softly.

“Didn’t you come to Den City for a fresh start, without the fighting?” He adds dryly, “you can stop anytime.” 

“I _ did_, but I also didn’t go to school much before! So it _ is _ a fresh start! _ And _, it’s not like I’m fighting on school grounds, plus, there’s just so many assholes around here.” 

Yusaku rolls his eyes, “you’ll just never stop, huh?” He says, voice quietly fond. “Are you hurt anywhere else?” 

Takeru frowns and pulls his feet up onto the bed, putting his arms around his knees, “just here,” he says as he wiggles a hand. _ Of course. _

“What do you do, punch walls?” He snarks, bringing the hand closer to clean it. 

“No. It just happens sometimes when you punch some dude’s jaw or chest,” Takeru explains. 

“Right.” 

With Takeru’s knuckles cleaned, he starts to move away, but is stopped by Takeru holding onto his fingers. “Thanks,” Takeru says gently, bringing their hands to his chest, “for taking care of me.”

“N―Next one you’re paying for,” he stutters.

Takeru’s grin is radiant, even with his battered face. Yusaku heart skips a beat. “Dinner, then?” 

“Sure,” he agrees quickly.

“It’s a date,” Takeru says, and Yusaku’s eyes widen as he gapes. _ Did I hear correctly? _ “U―Uh,” Takeru’s eyes also widen as he realises, and Takeru lets go of his hand, “n―not like that! If you don’t want to, which I’m sure you don’t, because I wouldn’t mind, not that I’m forcing you or anything it’s just that I’ve liked you for―“ Takeru shuts his mouth then covers his red face, “_I never said any of this_.”

Yusaku continues gaping as he register Takeru babbling, “do you have a concussion?” He finds himself asking, mainly for an explanation, and because _ I’ve liked you for _ repeating in his mind at high speeds may have broken his brain a bit. 

“I wish I did,” Takeru’s voice is muffled by his hands.

He takes a deep breath and Takeru tenses, “a date.” At this, Takeru’s head jerks up, and then points between the both of them, as if asking, and Yusaku nods.

“We―we could. Um. Date now?” Takeru asks, then goes back to hiding in his hands, “_or not _―we just both want to, um, date and―“

“Yes. _ But _ you’re still not off the hook for next time,” he declares. 

** _[Fin]_ **

**Author's Note:**

> The second scene was a lot of fun to write. I always mentally cackle with that. 
> 
> I have my practical assessment for sweet yeast on Tuesday... I feel pretty confident with it, but some extra good luck won't be horrible to have. :D 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated! Comments are even more loved then that!! ♥ <s>Please tell me your fave parts. Validation is good!</s>
> 
> [Firestorm discord!](https://discord.gg/dhpZN8N) | [Tumblr](https://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/187574826765/i-bring-more-fs-24k-link) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lenreli/status/1170675979867394049)


End file.
